barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Songs (video)
Barney Songs is a Barney Clip Show that was released on VHS to stores in North America on November 7, 1995. It is a clip show of Season 3 episodes. It was later released on DVD to stores on June 6, 2006 in North America. Plot Barney leads the viewer into fun songs from the Barney & Friends television show. While this video doesn't have a true plot, the amount of songs is great for those who love the show's songs. Cast *Barney Song List Original version= # Barney Theme Song # Look Through the Window (Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Growing (Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) # Alphabet Soup! (Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # Happy Dancin' (Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) # Who Took the Cookies? (Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # Make the Bread (Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # Pumpernickel (Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # Friendship Song (Taken from: On the Move) # I Like Autumn (Taken from: On the Move) # Please and Thank You (Taken from: Classical Cleanup) # Taking Turns (Taken from: Gone Fishing!) # The Raindrop Song (Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) # Scary Stories (Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # A Silly Hat (Taken from: Classical Cleanup) # Have a Snack! (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # Camera Safari (Taken from: Camera Safari) # Here, Kitty Kitty (Taken from: Camera Safari) # The Marching Song (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea) (Taken from: Gone Fishing!) # Little Red Caboose (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # The Airplane Song (Taken from: Up We Go!) # Car Radio Medley: (The Wheels On The Car, I Love the Mountains, Mister Sun, & Riding in the Car) (Taken from: Are We There Yet?) # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Taken from: Up We Go!) # I Love You (Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) |-| 2006 version= # Barney Theme Song # Growing (Scene Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) # Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Scene Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) # Make the Bread (Scene Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: On the Move) # I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: On the Move) # Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: Classical Cleanup) # Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: Gone Fishing!) # The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) # Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: Classical Cleanup) # Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # Camera Safari (Scene Taken from: Camera Safari) # Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: Camera Safari) # The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea) (Scene Taken from: Gone Fishing!) # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: Up We Go!) # Car Radio Medley: (The Wheels On The Car, I Love the Mountains, Mister Sun, & Riding in the Car) (Taken from: Are We There Yet?) # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: Up We Go!) # I Love You (Scene Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) Trivia *This video marks the first time that: **Joe Phillips seres as music director. **The 1995-current Barney Home Video logo is used. **The Barney Theme Song is reedited for a Home Video. *This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen finishing the song, "And The Green Grass Grows All Around," going up the tree house. *This is another time where Barney doesn't turn to a plush at the end. Instead, he is seen leaving the treehouse. *When this was on DVD, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. Sequels A sequel titled More Barney Songs was released on December 28, 1999. A second sequel, Barney Songs From the Park was released in January 7, 2003. Gallery Gsfasd.jpg|Original 1995 VHS Release Thetsa.jpg|New 2006 Hit Entertainment DVD Release 518RYB1EREL__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Original 1995 UK Release Category:Barney Videos Category:1995 Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Barney Home Videos Category:First Generation Barney Home Videos